


The 5 Fears Of Mickey Milkovich

by Gallavich_Girl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, tiny bit of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Girl/pseuds/Gallavich_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey was afraid of things too. But he had reason for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Fears Of Mickey Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, Citizen of Wherever you may be!! I'm very new to Archive. I've read a bunch of fanfiction from here, but I didn't have a membership. Now I do and I've written my first Archive fic. I hope you like it!! Stay beautiful♡♡

5\. Coulrophobia- Fear of clowns

Mickey was afraid of fucking clowns. It had all started when he was 10 and Terry, finally deciding to do something nice for Mickey, takes him to the local circus. Mickey had been ecstatic to finally see a circus performance. They'd got the tickets and everything. Just as the show started, a clown came up to Mickey, asking if he wanted a balloon.

Mickey went the fuck off.

Screaming, yelling, shouting, and exclaiming was all he did after Terry beat him for being so afraid. To this day, Mickey despises clowns and circuses.

4\. Agraphobia- Fear of sexual abuse

Mickey didn't want to be raped. Simple as that. He'd come very close to it when he was 8. One night, Terry and a few of his friends came home drunk as all hells. Mickey, at the time, had been watching a movie with his little sister, Mandy. When he heard them come in, he turned the TV off and told Mandy to go to bed.

She had begun to protest until she heard how rambunctious it sounded. She went to bed & Mickey followed suit. As he lay in his bed, Mickey heard the sound of scraping metal.

Someone was trying to get into his room.

He turned toward the wall & pretended to be asleep. A light shone through his room then quickly enveloped itself in darkness again. Whoever it was, climbed onto Mickey's bed. They tried to turn him onto his stomach but, Mickey wouldn't let them. Once they started reaching for his pajama pants, Mickey lost it.

A series of punches & kicks sent the man tumbling off his bed then out of his room. 

Mickey cried. He knew what the man was going to do to him. He turned back over towards the wall, hugging himself & cried himself to sleep.

3\. Ceraunophobia- Fear of thunder and lighting

Mickey remembers very vividly when he got this fear. He was walking one night when it was raining. He was 13. It had been raining all fucking day, but rain didn't bother Mickey. He had turned a corner and saw it. 

A dead person lying in the middle of the street. 

Mickey had seen dead people before. But, the fact that the man had smoke coming from his body & his eyes were lifeless, Mickey wanted to fucking throw up. 

2\. Taphephobia- Fear of being buried alive

..........What? There's no sad story behind this one. Mickey saw a guy get buried alive on 1000 ways to die, now he's fucking terrified of it. 

1\. Autophobia- Fear of being alone

That day Ian left for the Army, Mickey knew he had fucked up. He fucked up bad. He loved Ian, he really did, but he didn't know how to tell him that. No one had ever told him that they loved him. 

But Ian did.

Now, he was gone and Mickey felt so empty. Like a piece of him was gone and it was.

The most important puzzle piece was gone. Ian Gallagher. Mickey Milkovich. Mickey needed the yin to his yang. But, now he's fucked for life. And it's all his fault. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of it. Was it good? Was it bad? I'd really like to know what you thought about it in the comments section below. Thanks, stay beautiful♡♡


End file.
